1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a swimming floating device, and more particularly pertains to a swimming pool animal escape device permitting an animal to escape relative to a surrounding body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flotation structure such as floats and the like typically positioned within a swimming pool, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,169, do not permit an animal such as a squirrel and the like that has fallen within a body of water egress from that body of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,540 to Phelps indicates a ramp-type structure permitting an animal to escape from an associated swimming pool.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a floating device having a stepped top wall surface with an initial step positioned below a water line permitting access of the animal to an uppermost support cylinder to accommodate an animal in relative safety and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.